


Changing Tides

by Crosstasia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Corruption, Drabble, Fire God Liu Kang - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Post-Mortal Kombat 11, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: "Save us all."





	Changing Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

_In an abyss of red and black, a sole adult woman with short black hair opened her eyes halfway. Hazel orbs glazed from exhaustion, she found herself staring at an ornate silver hourglass more giant than usual ahead of her. She looked around the area, seeing red cubes floating down to the floor before breaking apart on contact. The woman wore a Special Forces bodysuit, silver bracelets on her wrists pulsing with cyan energy._  
  
_"This place..." she began, somewhat stunned._  
  
_One cube fell into her field of vision._  
  
_"A cube...?" she asked aloud._  
  
_Reaching out to it slowly, she brushed the cube's surface with her fingers. The woman witnessed images of her deepest desire: to live a life without special abilities and no Mortal Kombat._  
  
_Now fully awake, her eyes shot open with a gasp. The cube dissolved once those visions faded. Next thing she knew, she saw Lord Liu Kang. Something was different about him, though. As a mantra rang in her ears, she made out his black dragon markings and crimson eyes._  
  
_"Lord Liu Kang!" she called out._  
  
_He didn't hear her. The Demigod approached the Hourglass and activated it, blinding her with its light. As everything went white around her, she made out a plea from someone she didn't know._  
  
_"Save us all."_

* * *

Within a military base in Earthrealm, the woman was thrown back to reality with a small gasp. She looked around with some apprehension for a brief moment before finding herself in Earthrealm Special Forces base with other troops. Her sigh of relief got the attention of one of her team members, Jacqueline Briggs.  
  
"You all right?" Jacqui asked her, getting her attention.  
  
It took a few seconds for her to register that question.  
  
"Oh. I'm just fine. Zoned out for a second," the woman replied.  
  
"You zoning out?" Jacqui questioned. "That's not usually like you, Karen."  
  
Karen Barrett, a Human-Esper hybrid, had kept her nose to the grindstone over the past week. She was the newest member of Special Forces in this new timeline monitored by Lord Liu Kang. Being the newcomer, she had a lot to prove to herself and the Blade-Cage family. Cassandra Cage welcomed her into her circle of friends with little issues.  
  
"Overworked, maybe?" Cassie asked her, jumping into the conversation.  
  
"Maybe..." Karen repeated in the form of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons  
> -As an adult, Karen joined Special Forces to hone her psychic abilities. She joins Cassie's team following training.  
> -Due to having a piece of Kronika within her, she has access to more powerful capabilities but hasn't realized them as of writing this.


End file.
